


Playoff Beards

by DeRez



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeRez/pseuds/DeRez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a conversation in caps lock with Ice_hot_13 about Brad Marchand's video on his playoff beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playoff Beards

**Author's Note:**

> Another very fluffy ficlet, you have been warned! This is what Tumblr does to me... oh my god. Hahah

“I sounded like an idiot,” Brad laughed, though his eyes were still focusing on the TV as they played NHL 13, though not nearly as intensely as Tyler. He was sitting back against the couch, relaxed. “Seriously, I said you have to ‘stroke it, nice and gentle.’ I don’t even know why I said that,” he rolled his eyes as Tyler threw a check at his player. “Why did they interview me about it, anyway? You have a better beard than I do. Hell, everyone in the playoffs has a better beard than I do,” he said.

Tyler was intensely focused on the game, sitting forward, with one of his many ‘game faces’ on. This particular one was Brad’s favorite- he was sticking out his tongue slightly and biting it, pure concentration written all over his face. It was adorable, though he’d never say that to Segs- he hated being ‘adorable.’ Brad found that out the hard way. 

“That’s probably why she interviewed you,” Tyler said, and as his player threw another check, he moved a little as if he were doing it. That was another one of Brad’s favorite quirks of Tyler. “I thought it was funny, though, you sounded so serious about it, too,” he was grinning; making fun of Brad was one of his favorite things to do. 

“Well, I’m a funny guy,” Brad agreed, shrugging one shoulder and smiling. “But really, I have it bad enough with people chirping about my failure of a playoff beard, and now I won’t ever live this down with the guys,” he said, sounding slightly exasperated. 

Tyler gave a whoop of joy, dropping his controller to the floor and jumping to his feet, “Hah! I won!” He yelled. And because he was so fiercely competitive, Brad decided not to tell him he hadn't been paying much attention to the game. 

“Seriously, Segs, I have a crisis over here and all you care about is beating me in a video game?” Brad asked jokingly. 

Tyler turned around and grinned, getting back onto the couch and throwing one knee over Brad’s lap and straddling him. He brought a hand up to Brad’s face and stroked his beard gently, “I don’t think you should worry about it, because you have other better qualities,” he said, leaning in and capturing Brad’s lips. “Like, you’re a great kisser,” he said against his lips. He pulled back a little, “You have a great sense of humor, you’re an awesome hockey player, and you indulge me way too much. I can go on,” Tyler said, “so I think it’s okay that you have a sub-par playoff beard, which I think is really rather endearing,” he finished.

Brad enjoyed the short kiss, and he couldn't help but grin when it ended. “I didn't know you knew the word ‘endearing,’ Tyler,” he teased, and he really did deserve the playful punch to his shoulder for that one. Brad smiled, thumbs rubbing circles on Tyler’s hips, “I think I’d like to hear the rest of that list. That was oddly sweet of you, Segs.” 

Tyler rolled his eyes, “Maybe next time I feel sappy,” he laughed, “Besides, I think my beard is good enough for the both of us,” he said, leaning in for another kiss. 

“It’s getting there,” Brad replied playfully, though he indulged the kiss. 

“Oh, shut up, like you can talk,” Tyler retorted, the video game behind him completely forgotten.


End file.
